The Halfway
by Lenina Crowne
Summary: RLNT. What if Remus and Tonks were given a second chance? [DH Spoilers]
1. Chapter 1

**The Halfway** - _Chapter One_

**WARNING: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS AHEAD!**_  
_

**A/N: **_I've written this fanfic as an A/U exploring the idea of Remus and Tonks not actually dying at the end of DH. Yes, I know that they really did die. However, if the genre of "denial fic" existed, this would fit right in. I've seen a handful of stories dealing with the possibility of a non-death, and was inspired to write one of my own. This is VERY loosely based off of the ideas JKR introduces in the scene between Harry and Dumbledore in DH, although I changed and expanded them. Thanks to JenniGellerBing for the beta! This has been a tough story to write, so please let me know if I should continue. I'd love to hear what you think! Thank you!  
_

* * *

Remus felt strange, although he couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with him. He tried to take a deep, steadying breath, but found that no air reached his lungs. By all laws of biology, he should be choking to death. Yet, he felt fine – as if he _were_ breathing. Odd. 

The perplexity of the situation caused him to realize that he was, in fact, lying on the floor. He should really open his eyes and figure out exactly where he was. He could be in danger! After all, the last thing he remembered was shielding Tonks against Bellatrix's rapidly-flying curses.

_Tonks._

Where was she? Was she okay? Still fighting? Did she find safety or – _or_...

He swallowed. Suddenly, he had an image of his beautiful wife, lying still and pale at his feet. Or even worse, him being captured by Death Eaters, unable to do anything to keep Tonks out of harm's way. In his mind, he knew he was scared, but strangely, his heart did not speed up nor did his palms turn clammy. He felt no physical response at all.

Slowly, he opened one eye. And was shocked to find Tonks leaning over him. He opened both eyes widely at that. She let out a squeak of surprise and fell backward. He would have laughed, had he known where they were. But he did feel a bit better now; the mere sight of her had diminished some of the fear.

She was okay. They were both okay.

"Sorry," he said hastily as she struggled to sit upright again. "Where are we?"

"Dunno, I just came 'round myself. I think we're alone though."

He looked around and saw that they were indeed alone, and sitting in what appeared to be a very large park. There were benches scattered sporadically along a dirt trail that curved away from them, disappearing into the glare of the sun. The place looked vaguely familiar, though Remus had never seen grass a deeper shade of green, and the sky was such a light shade of blue that it almost seemed translucent.

"Does this place seem familiar to you?"

She wrinkled her forehead in thought. "Yeah... isn't it like that muggle park we went to once in Surrey, remember?"

"Yes! But it's a bit... greener."

"Yeah. Remus, how do you think we got here?"

"I have no idea."

They both paused to think.

"It's odd," said Tonks after a moment, chewing her fingernail thoughtfully.

"What is?"

"We were clearly hit by quite a few curses. And yet, I feel no pain."

Remus' brow furrowed, realizing she was right. He pinched himself. He felt nothing. Not the aftermath of curses, nor those everyday aches that had plagued his weary body for what seemed like an eternity.

Before either of them could discuss this further, however, Tonks went rigid and pointed toward the dirt trail, where three figures were approaching from afar. Remus sat up straighter and squinted, but the sun was bright – brighter than he ever remembered seeing it, though it didn't hurt his eyes to look in its direction. The figures seemed mere silhouettes in the distance.

After a minute, he could make out the color of their hair and clothes: two men with dark hair and a red-haired woman, all three wearing black robes. And when he finally could make out the details of their faces, he rubbed his eyes, thinking he must be seeing things.

Unless he was going crazy – which he _must_ have been – Sirius, James, and Lily were drawing closer.

He glanced sideways at Tonks, whose eyes had widened as she, too, noticed the faces. She clenched Remus' arm tightly.

"Erm, Remus. Is that – it can't be... Sirius?"

"It does seem that way," he muttered. "And Lily and James, as well. Perhaps we're both going mad."

Tonks shook her head. "I reckon so."

Remus and Tonks rose to their feet, Tonks stumbling a bit as she did so. She gripped Remus' arm even tighter for support. Simultaneously, they reached into the pockets of their robes to draw their wands, but found their pockets to be empty.

"You don't need wands here," called Sirius.

Remus stepped in front of Tonks and held out his arm in an attempt to protect her. "And why not?"

Sirius approached them, while James and Lily remained a few steps behind him. Sirius threw his hands up in the air to show that he was, in fact, without a wand himself. "Because you're dead."

Both Tonks and Remus gasped – or tried to, but only managed a strange squeaking noise. Remus let his arm drop to his side. He _must_ be going crazy, that had to be it. Nothing else made sense.

"Tactless, really," Lily admonished while James sniggered. "That's quite a bomb to drop on someone, you of all people should know that!"

Sirius turned around to face Lily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, in case you've forgotten, you came up thinking you were still in the midst of battle. Don't you remember thinking we were Death Eaters in disguise and, after realizing you didn't have a wand, tackling James and punching him silly?"

"Ah, right," said Sirius with a deep chuckle. "I really _am_ sorry about that, mate."

James rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

"Oy, Prongs! Are you going to hold this against me _all_ of eternity now? It's not like I could _hurt_ you."

"Still, it's the principle –"

Remus cleared his throat meaningfully. Both men fell silent.

"This is all very entertaining, really, but you must be mistaken. We can't be –" he swallowed with some difficulty – "dead."

Tonks clawed at his arm now, nails digging into his flesh, though he felt only the pressure, not the pain.

"No, you're right, Moony," said James lightly. "You're not dead."

"But... you just said we were!" yelled Tonks.

"What James means," said Lily firmly, "is that you're not dead... but you're not alive, either."

"What?"

"You're _not_ dead," explained Sirius with a smile. "I just said it for a bit of drama."

Lily shook her head. "I can't believe I'm stuck with that git for all eternity. Anyway, it's very rare, it usually only happens after a strange mix of magic. You two were hit by so many curses at once that it _should_ very well have cleanly killed you. But you also used a joint shielding charm, which introduced a unique type of magic. You tried to save each other's lives. Dying to protect a loved one is a very different type of magic," she said with a smile. "My son is living proof of that."

"What are you talking about, a joint shielding charm?" demanded Remus. "We didn't –"

"You both tried to shield each other at the exact same time," explained James excitedly, "thus creating a _joint shielding charm_!"

"I've never heard of such a charm," said Remus skeptically.

"You wouldn't have, it's not very common. In fact, this may be the first time it happened."

"Then how do you know it really _did_ happen?"

Sirius and James exchanged dark looks, and then laughed. "We know everything now that we're dead," said Sirius in a low voice.

Though still thoroughly confused and unconvinced that his friends were, in fact, standing in front of him in the afterlife, Remus snorted.

"Told you he wouldn't believe us when we told him that," said Sirius to James. Then he turned to Tonks and, in a lower voice, explained, "Remus always has to be right."

"No, I –"

"Or at least he has to be more right than us," clarified James.

"Look, you tried to shield Tonks, Tonks tried to shield you, and your spells joined together," said Sirius impatiently. "Get it? You're just lucky dear Bellatrix didn't hit you with the killing curse."

"Yes, because her reputation at using the Cruciatus Curse on people until it addles their minds is _much_ better," James responded sarcastically.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked over to Remus, taking both of his hands in hers. They were warm and inviting and he felt a sudden calm drift lazily into his body. It seemed strangely as if some of his doubts and fears had melted away with a single touch. "It's true."

Remus nodded. Tonks, however, still looked dubious.

"No, this is mad! We're alive, we are!" She looked desperately at Remus, who averted his eyes.

He didn't know how to explain it to Tonks. He didn't even know how to explain it to himself. They were not alive and they were not dead. He did not know why it was the case, but he knew it was true.

"I think," said Lily kindly to Tonks, "we aren't the best people to talk to you about this. Let's just... give him a moment, shall we?"

And suddenly, another figure appeared silhouetted against the sun. The five of them watched the figure approach. He was tall and large and something was very familiar about him, though Remus couldn't put his finger on it. The man sped up at the sight of them.

"Dora!"

"D – dad?"

Tonks' jaw dropped as her father pulled her into a tight embrace, lifting her from her feet as he did so. At first, she seemed slack – almost lifeless – in his arms, but then she returned his embrace. She seemed to cling desperately to the man. When they pulled away, they both had tears running down their cheeks.

"Dora," he repeated in a hoarse whisper.

"So it's... true then? I'm – we're – dead?"

Ted frowned. "Yes... and no."

Tonks sighed. "Same bloody answer this lot gave us," she said, pointing to Sirius, James, and Lily.

The four people – could they be considered people? – shared a laugh. Tonks looked at Remus, who shrugged.

"I... I can't believe this." She covered her face in her hands.

Ted put his hand on Tonks' shoulder. "I know, darling, but –"

"No, you don't know!" she said harshly, and her father removed his hand from her shoulder, as if burned. "We were _just_ married – it's our one-year anniversary in two weeks – and - and we were in the middle of the battle – and – and... _my son_," she said at last, grabbing a fist-full of hair. "I left him. I'm a horrible mother! I hardly knew him, and I left him! He won't remember his mum… or his dad." She dropped to her knees, staring up at the four supposedly dead people in front of her. "If you lot really are so bloody all-knowing, then tell me... if pain is only for the Living, then why do I feel like my heart's _breaking_?"

Ted made to go over to his daughter, but Remus reached her first, putting an arm around Tonks and placing a kiss against her temple. "I know. It's not fair," he whispered, "it's not fair at all. I'm scared for our boy, as well. And I regret – so much – not spending more time with him. I love him more than I can even put into words, Tonks. I can't bear the thought that I won't hear his first words, see him off to Hogwarts, watch him grow up into the wonderful wizard that I am sure he will become."

Tonks, seemingly at a loss for words now, propelled herself into Remus' arms, letting out a strangled sob against his shoulder as she did so. Remus, too, had to bite his lip to keep the tears from falling.

"I realize I was... not the best husband and father and I deeply regret that," he whispered. "I was looking forward to a lifetime devoted to making up for it. You deserve that, and more, Tonks, and I failed you."

"Don't say that," she croaked, punching him feebly. "You've already made up for it and you know it."

He looked doubtful, but before either could say another word, Sirius stepped forward. "Sorry to break up this love-fest, really, but you two are acting as if you're dead."

"But we are!" sniffed Tonks.

Sirius let out a exasperated huff. "Haven't you been listening to a damn word we've been saying? Merlin's beard, I've forgotten just how thick you two are. _We_ –" He began, gesturing to himself, James, Lily, and Ted – "Are dead. _You two_ are not."

"But –"

"Everyone expects that there are two worlds," interrupted Lily, "the World of the Living and the World of the Dead. What people don't know is that there's an in-between stage as well, what we souls refer to as the Halfway. Not everyone ends up here," she added when Remus made to protest, "only for certain types of deaths. Deaths in which people give up their lives for one another." She paused. "I was sent here first, but I chose to die in order to protect Harry. If I had come back to life, the protection I'd left him in the wake of my death would have disappeared."

"Is it like... purgatory?" asked Remus.

The four figures laughed. "Not quite. It's not about purifying your soul, it's more of a... holding place. Before you make the decision to either live or die."

"Then, how are you four here now?" asked Remus.

"This is the one place where the in-between souls and the dead can meet. We, as the Dead, can choose to visit this place at any time, though we cannot enter the World of the Living unless summoned."

"How can you be summoned?"

"Oh, there're some powerful spells that very few wizards know – seers and stuff," explained James, "though only one live witch has that power at the moment. Also, there's the Resurrection Stone..."

"I thought that was fake."

"No, it's real. Actually, Harry's got it right now."

"What?"

"He has it. Dumbledore gave it to him." James smiled proudly. "I daresay at this very moment, he's calling upon our souls – you, me, Padfoot, and Lily that is."

"But I don't... feel anything."

No, you wouldn't. When you're not alive, your soul can split at will. It's possible for the living can do it, too, but... it's not exactly something people like to talk about. There's dark magic involved. Dividing your soul is a terrible thing to do when you're alive. It's not a power intended for the Living. It is one that can only be obtained through the Dead."

"So, wait, Remus and I – we can... live?" asked Tonks hopefully.

"There is a chance," replied Lily slowly.

"A chance?" asked Remus. "What do you mean?"

"You need to _earn_ a second chance at living. You'll need to defeat your personal demons," said Lily.

"Demons?" asked Tonks nervously.

"It means you must defeat those things that haunted you in life. You'll need to conquer your personal battles in order to return. Each person has a different battle to fight, so I can't tell you what you will have to do."

"When can we fight?" asked Tonks.

"You'll know when the time comes," James replied. "Be patient. Just enjoy being here for now."

"Enjoy being here?" repeated Remus incredulously.

Yet, Remus was shocked to find that, on some level, he actually enjoyed being there, reunited with his old friends. But he felt guilty, as well, because he knew he should want more than anything else to be back with his son. And he _did_ want to return to his son, but he couldn't deny that he was not completely ready to leave his friends again.

He didn't know what to think – his emotions were all tangled up. Instead, he focused again on how strange it felt to be nervous, and yet have no physical symptoms of it. He would give anything to feel his heart pounding in his chest right now.

"I don't understand," said Tonks slowly, "Why _wouldn't_ you choose to fight?"

Ted shrugged. "Some people are ready to die."

Remus' eyes widened as he was propelled back into reality. "How do you know? How do you know if you're ready to die?"

"Do you want to go back to the Living?" asked Lily.

"More than anything," Remus responded without thought, his confidence surprising him.

Lily smiled. "Then you're not ready to die."

_TBC...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Halfway** – _Chapter Two_

**A/N: **_Thanks so much for the encouragement on the previous chapter! I'm glad people are interested in this story! Thanks again to JenniGellerBing for the beta. Please review; it's really helpful to know what other people think! And, don't forget, **DH spoilers ahead**.  
_

* * *

The sun was setting in the Halfway. Remus noticed that the sphere had faded to a brilliant shade of orange, the sky a pallet of colors in the background. It was possibly the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Remus sat down on the ground to watch, noticing that his limbs did not creak in protest. He frowned; feeling this agile was oddly unsettling. 

Earlier, Tonks had eagerly asked when the time would be to fight. They were told to wait, that the time would come soon enough. He wondered now with an air of regret how long soon enough would be. He couldn't seem to get a grip on time here. It felt as if a year had gone by since the battle at Hogwarts. _Had_ a year gone by?

He wanted more than anything to hold Teddy again.

Remus looked over at his wife, who was huddled closely beside her father, without really processing the sight. He wanted to sit with her, but felt it would be better to leave her this time with her father. At first, the two of them had walked arm in arm through this "park" – or, at least, what appeared to be a park – without speaking. Then Tonks had gone off to spend time with her father, and Remus was left alone with his thoughts.

Would they really be able to return home? See their son again? He wondered what sort of demons he would have to fight in order to do so. Although he felt more nimble than he had in years, he wasn't sure he would be able to succeed. After all, he had gone and _died_ – or ceased to live, whatever it was he had done during the Hogwarts battle. He couldn't be as capable as he'd once thought, could he?

"Sickle for your thoughts," said James in a sing-song voice as he plopped down next to Remus. After a moment, Lily and Sirius joined as well.

"I'm just thinking... about my son."

Lily smiled. "He's a handsome boy. Looks a lot like you," she said with a wink.

"I personally enjoy the turquoise hair," said Sirius. "You think that'll be his signature color, like Tonks and her pink hair?"

"As long as _his_ color doesn't become pink, eh Moony?" joked James.

Remus smiled sadly. "You can see him?"

"Not right now," said James. "You can't watch the Land of the Living from the Halfway. But we've been keeping an eye out on you... and Harry, too, of course."

"Oh," replied Remus, unable to hide his disappointment. "How much time has gone by since we got here? It feels like... forever."

"Time doesn't exist in the same way here as it does there," Sirius explained. "One minute there is the equivalent of _hours_ here."

"So, if Tonks and I are able to go back, will my son be –?"

"He will still be the same age. Only a few hours, at most, will have gone by," promised Lily.

Remus nodded, but did not say anything else on the matter. He didn't want to get his hopes up when there was so much at risk. Instead, he studied his old friends in earnest for the first time since they'd arrived. Lily and James looked just as they had when they'd died, but Sirius didn't. His hair was short, his face unlined. He looked young and happy again, as he had before Azkaban.

"Why is it that Sirius is the only one here who doesn't look like he did when he died?"

"We're just souls, Moony. We get to take on whatever form we'd like. I chose to be me at twenty." Sirius batted his eyelashes in mock flirtation. "I was much more fetching before Azkaban, don't you think?"

"Dashing," replied Remus flatly.

The four of them laughed and, for a moment, Remus felt as if he was back at Hogwarts with his old friends. He allowed himself a moment to bask in it, to be grateful for a little more time with those who had once been as good as family. It felt comfortable, but not as comfortable as sitting beside his wife on the settee in their flat, Tonks resting her weary head on his shoulder as Remus held a squirming baby in his arms.

"Dunno why Ted there –" James gestured toward the man with his thumb – "decided to look fifty. I wouldn't have."

"Isn't it obvious?" said Lily. "He wanted Tonks to be able to recognize him."

"Oh yeah, right. That, uh, makes sense."

Lily rolled her eyes, but couldn't quite hide the small smile that touched her lips.

The four friends fell silent again, and Remus glanced back to where Ted and Tonks were seated. She looked as if she had been crying; Ted was stroking her hand. He hadn't even noticed until just then that Tonks had returned to her natural state here. Though not as skinny as she had been before the pregnancy, she wore the mousy brown locks Remus hadn't seen for almost a year.

"She can't morph here," said Sirius, as if reading Remus' thoughts. "And neither can you, for that matter."

"You mean -?"

"You're not a werewolf here, no."

Remus didn't respond, contemplating this instead. He should be happy, knowing that he was freed of his affliction. And yet, he felt no joy at this revelation.

He would have endured countless full moons for one more day with his son.

"We're proud of you, Moony," James told Remus sincerely.

"What for?" he wondered bitterly. "I've made a right mess of my life, since you three left. You've been watching, you know! I let myself fall in love and ruined Tonks' life – she's stigmatized just as much as I am now! I walked out on my wife and child. I – I even hexed Harry!"

Sirius shook his head, laughing. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You've done more than you realize. And I still think that Harry deserved that."

James rolled his eyes grandly, as if that had been the topic of an on-going argument between the two friends.

"It's not about doing right or wrong, Remus," explained Lily, "nor is it about being selfish _or_ selfless. You let yourself be happy, that's why we're proud."

"You know, Tonks wasn't lying when she told you all she needs is for you to be happy," Sirius told Remus, clapping him on the shoulder.

At Sirius' touch, Remus experienced that same warmth and acceptance that he'd felt earlier, when Lily had grasped his hands. Something about the contact was so calming that he could not help but see the truth in his friends' words.

He looked over at Tonks again, who was deep in conversation with her father now. Remus knew that his friends were right, and yet... he couldn't quite resist the bubble of guilt that formed at the knowledge that his happiness meant, at best, an unstable future for Tonks.

How could he ever defeat his personal demons if he couldn't even figure out how to balance Tonks' happiness with his own?

* * *

Tonks wasn't one for crying in public, but ever since Teddy was born, she had been prone to fits of tears without warning. And sure, she had reason _to_ cry right now – what with seeing her dead father, and not to mention dying (or whatever she had done). And even though she was sitting with her father, the man who had kissed her tears away after many, _many_ scuffles and falls, she still felt ashamed. 

She was an adult – an _Auror_, for Merlin's sake – and she was crying to her daddy like a five-year-old.

Ted reached over and grabbed his daughter's hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. It reminded her of how, before she went off to Hogwarts, he used to sit by her bed and stroke her hand until she fell asleep. A sort of warmth spread through her at the memory. And, although she did not feel completely at ease, she managed to stop crying.

"All right, Dora?"

She nodded, unable to trust her voice just yet.

The pair of them sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, before Ted spoke again. "Erm, how's... Mum?"

"She's all right. I think Teddy's really helped her cope. But... can't you see her?"

"I can," he said carefully, "but I choose not to just yet."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure," he began. "I miss her too much, I suppose. It hurts enough already; I'm pretty sure seeing her would just make it worse."

"But I don't understand. You can't feel pain here, but -"

Ted shook his head. "You can't feel _physical_ pain here. You said it before, remember? You said you felt as if your heart was still breaking. When you die, you lose your body, not your soul. Your emotions come from your _soul_, Dora, that's why it still hurts so much."

"Oh." She didn't know how to respond, so she looked down at her hands instead. "Mum misses you a lot, too, you know. She tries to be strong – you know how she is – but I hear her crying sometimes."

Ted nodded, but seemed unable to say anything more on the subject. Instead, he admitted, "I've been watching you and Remus, with the baby, though. He's beautiful."

"I only wish he could have met you, Dad."

"As do I, as do I." He paused thoughtfully. "Thank you for naming him after me. It means more to me than I can –"

"Of course. There was never a question in our minds about it."

Ted smiled, unable to speak as he fought back tears.

"But Dad, I've been wondering something..."

"Yes?"

"Well, it's just... I don't understand _why_ you left."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," she mumbled, afraid of insulting her father.

"You mean, you don't understand why I went into hiding?"

She nodded.

"They were after all the Muggle-borns and their families, weren't they? I left to protect you and your mum."

"But we could've fought them! We might've been able to give you a few more months, maybe even –"

Ted held up his hand in a way Tonks knew all too well meant for her to stop talking. She bit her lip instead. "Sometimes, Dora, you just have to walk away."

"But –"

"_Sometimes_," he continued with a sad smile, "it isn't worth the fight."

"But how did you _know_?"

"If I had stayed and fought, your mother would have been killed, and there's a good chance you and Teddy would have been, too. As much as I wanted to fight for the cause, Dora, I wasn't willing to sacrifice that much."

"Yes, but how did you know it was _right_?" asked Tonks, unable to hide the eagerness in her voice.

"You're worried that you shouldn't have left your son so you could go fight."

It wasn't a question, but Tonks nodded, relieved that her father had read her mind. She didn't want to express her anxieties about this - anxieties that had been plaguing her ever since she slipped out of the house that night. At the time, she had been sure she'd survive the battle; she had been sure she would come home to Teddy. Now, however, she just felt stupid and cowardly for leaving her son.

"You made the decision that was right for you, Dora. You'll know when you need to stand down, if the time comes."

"You think so?"

Ted took her hand again. "I know so."

She couldn't help but believe him.

A long, comfortable silence fell over the place. Then, Ted stood up and, after he did so, Lily, James, and Sirius followed. The abruptness made both Remus and Tonks jump. Their eyes met anxiously.

Remus scrambled to his feet, and Tonks mimicked his movement, though she tripped on the hem of her robes and fell back down. Ted put out a hand to help her without seeming to register her presence.

"It's time," he said quietly.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Halfway** – _Chapter Three_

**A/N:**_ Thanks so much for the reviews, they're really encouraging! I'm glad people are enjoying this story, and hopefully this next chapter won't disappoint... **DH Spoilers.**  
_

* * *

Tonks held Remus' hand lightly as they followed Ted, Sirius, James, and Lily along the winding dirt road. They'd been walking for what felt like ages, and with each step, her anxiety mounted tenfold. What would they have to fight, once they were face-to-face with their demons? Tonks couldn't help but imagine being surrounded by a thousand Dementors, and shuddered. 

They journeyed together in complete silence. Even the familiar sound of feet scrapping against the ground was not audible in this place, and the silence was maddening. Tonks couldn't help but feel like she was marching blindly to her death. She realized with another jolt of deep anxiety that, in a way, she _was_ – this battle would determine whether she would live again or settle for an eternity amongst the Dead.

Tonks couldn't help but remember the sadness in her father's voice as he described how much he missed her mother. If she lost this battle, she would suffer a similar fate. No, she wouldn't lose this battle. She _couldn't_.

"Where are we going?" Remus finally demanded.

Tonks was surprised he could even speak. She couldn't make a sound - her tongue felt as if it was glued to the top of her mouth.

"Can't tell you," said James.

"Why not?"

"Because, well, we don't really know," he admitted with a shrug.

Remus shook his head, but Tonks saw a small smile reach his lips. It lightened her mood, just a little, to see her husband at ease.

But then, without warning, the sky – that before had been a rainbow of colors with the sunset – turned the darkest shade of black. Tonks felt herself being pulled away from Remus. She tried to tighten her grasp on his hand, but the forces working against them were too strong.

His hand slipped from hers.

"Remus!" she called, but he was gone. In fact, she seemed to be quite alone in the eerie darkness. She was terrified, and she put a hand to her chest instinctively before realizing she had no heart beating in there. The thought only added to her anxiety.

Then, there was a loud _crack_ that sounded eerily like someone Apparating behind her. Tonks whirled around and found herself face-to-face with the familiar dark figure of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Without missing a beat, her Auror-trained mind went into action, trying to figure out what was going on so she could react properly. She had been fighting Bellatrix before she came to the Halfway. Had she perhaps been flung back into the same battle, this time with a second chance at victory?

What had she done wrong the first time? She needed to know, so that she could fix it this time around.

Suddenly, another _crack_ broke the silence, and before Tonks could even register who had joined, there was another and another. Not a moment later, she found herself trapped in the center of a circle of Death Eaters.

As if on cue, they all pulled wands out of their robes and pointed them at her.

She reached into her own robes, but found that her pockets were still empty.

What now? She could try to fight, but it was unlikely that she would be able to take down even a single Death Eater before they got her. Was there supposed to be some sort of spell that she could cast or... _something_? This was the first time she could remember being in combat without a single idea of what to do. Since she was not living, could she fly? Like an angel? The idea seemed ridiculous, but she was desperate. She did a little hop, and landed right back on the ground.

The Death Eaters laughed.

She looked around fruitlessly, hoping that Remus, her father, or any of the others were around. She was, however, quite alone.

Tonks needed help.

Her first thought was to call for Remus, but realized that he was probably engaged in his own battle. Besides, he did not know any more than she did about this place and this battle. She couldn't explain why she thought to ask for him, but before she could take it back, the word escaped her lips.

"D - dad?"

The Death Eaters around her started to cackle again.

"Ickle Nymphadora," mocked Bellatrix, "calling for her Daddy. You're done for, little girl. You've _lost_. You can walk away now, and we'll let you go. Or you can choose to fight us –" Some of the Death Eaters made noises of approval at this – "and meet a fate worse than death. So, which will be it, darling niece?"

"No," she said desperately, tears prickling at her eyes. "No, I'm not - I haven't lost. Dad. Dad _please_, help me!"

And suddenly, her father was there.

He did not seem to care that they were surrounded by Death Eaters. Nor did he seem to notice the fact that they were both defenseless, with a dozen wands pointing at them. Rather, her surveyed the crowd with mild interest before looking at his daughter.

"How do I fight them?" she asked breathlessly. "What can I do?"

"It appears, Dora," he said casually, "that you are outnumbered."

"I know, but I mean, you're dead, you've got to be able to do some wicked magic to destroy them all..."

He smiled vaguely. "I'm sorry, Nymphadora, but this is your battle to win, not mine."

"Then tell me, what can I _do_?"

"I don't know. You appear to be... how should I put it? Oh yes, completely fucked."

"Dad!"

"All right! Well, you can try to fight them with your hands."

"But they'll _kill_ me!"

"That they will."

"_Dad_!"

"Then your only other option is... to walk away."

She looked at him blankly. He was agreeing with Bellatrix? "What?"

"You could walk away."

"You're kidding."

"Am I?"

"But..."

"They said you could walk away, didn't they?"

"Yes, but if I walk away then... then, I _die_." Ted's neutral expression did not change. "And if I do fight..."

"Then you'll suffer a fate worse than death, yes," he answered calmly.

Anger was beginning to bubble at the surface. How could her father be so bloody calm about this? There had to be a way to fight – there always had to be way. But he was holding out on her, she was sure of it. It was as if he didn't _want_ her to go back to the Living.

"Yeah, but what does that _mean_?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"It means, walk away and you will go to the World of the Dead. Fight, and you will be trapped here forever."

"Trapped _here_?"

"Yes. When you die, you never truly leave your loved ones. In times of great need, they can call upon you to help them. But that can only happen if you _die_, and right now, you are not dead. You won't be able to watch or help the Living from the Halfway, nor will you be able to ever truly understand the fate that has been bestowed upon you. Dora, if you choose to fight, you will never rest in peace."

"But if I _don't_ fight, what happens to the Death Eaters?"

"They go back to the Land of the Living, unharmed."

Tonks couldn't believe what she was hearing. "If I don't fight them, they'll go _back_?" Ted nodded. "But if I _do_ fight them, they'll suffer along with me?"

"A fate worse than death, yes."

"I don't understand, you said that I would either live or die... no one mentioned _this_!"

"I'm sorry," Ted admitted with little conviction. "We couldn't tell you, it was part of your battle."

"But that's not fair!"

"No one said dying was fair."

"You just want me to stay here with you," she spat. "You just can't bear being here alone so you _lied_ just so I could -"

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Ted. His eyes were blazing now. She knew she'd crossed a line; she'd never seen her easy-going father this upset before. Had he ever been this upset before? The thought sent guilt coursing through her.

"Sorry," she muttered, looking at the ground.

"I would never do that to you," he said evenly, regaining his calm. "I'm insulted you'd even think that."

"I know, I'm sorry, Dad. I'm just... just really upset. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But you need to make your decision now, Dora. Before time is up."

"I want to take them down," she said aggressively. "I want them to go with me."

Ted raised his eyebrows. "And be trapped here forever?"

"Yes!" she replied, but didn't feel quite that confident.

There was much more to consider than she'd originally thought. If she retreated, she could see her Teddy, even if he couldn't see her. And if he really needed her, she might even be able to _help_ him. But if she fought, then she wouldn't even be able to watch him from afar. The more she thought about it, the worse that fate seemed to be.

She'd already left Teddy once to fight, and where had that left her? Surrounded by a dozen Death Eaters in an entirely different universe from her child. She would be no good to him here.

Tonks had failed her son once. She didn't want to do it again.

"What would you do?" she asked her father in a small voice.

"Well, I –" He paused, seeming to really struggle with his response. "I can't tell you, Dora. It's all up to you now."

But when Ted met her eyes, she could see what he could not express.

Tonks had been looking for her father's approval, and she had found it hidden behind those large, familiar brown eyes. She knew what she had to do now.

"I want... to fight, but... _Teddy_." She let out a strangled sob, covering her face with her hands. "I can't let go of Teddy."

Her father looked down sadly, and put a hand on her shoulder. His touch left her feeling warm, but it did not help to ease the pain this time. "So, you're walking away?"

Tonks sniffed, and looked into Bellatrix's jeering face. "Yes," she said without taking her eyes off the witch. "I give up."

The Death Eaters cheered, but they moved aside, allowing her to leave the circle without protest. She gripped her father's hand tightly, letting him guide the way. She had never walked away from a fight before, and it left her feeling strangely hollow.

Tonks almost wished that Bellatrix had hit her with a curse so that she could feel the physical pain. Anything to relieve the emptiness that started from somewhere in the vicinity of where her heart used to be.

* * *

Remus groped for Tonks' hand in the dark, but it was useless – she was gone. Steadying himself for the worst, he dug his hands into his pockets instinctively and was shocked to find his wand in there. Feeling slightly more confident, he pointed the wand and muttered, "Lumos," under his breath. 

He gasped.

The light fell directly onto the twisted, transformed face of Fenrir Greyback, bright yellow eyes glinting in the wand light. At the sight, Remus was catapulted into the past: he was six, running through the forest as fast as his tiny legs would take him, the werewolf on his heels. He tripped; Greyback pounced; there was blood _everywhere_.

"No!" Remus bellowed at the snarling beast.

He couldn't let Greyback win. Not again. Despite the hell Greyback's bite had unleashed upon his life, Remus had managed to find love and happiness. He would _not_ let that beast steal it away again.

Remus pointed his wand menacingly at the werewolf. Greyback was poised to pounce.

"This is for every life you've destroyed, every family you've ripped apart... I should have done this a long time ago... Avada Kedavra!"

Remus saw those piercing yellow eyes illuminated one last time, wide and frozen and impossibly sinister in the strange green light. Then, the darkness was back and a heavy thud told him all he needed to know.

He'd won.

The darkness vanished as quickly as it came, as if someone flipped a light switch. Remus blinked a few times, expecting his eyes to hurt until he got used to the sudden brightness, but they didn't.

"Tonks!"

Smiling broadly, Remus ran over to meet her as she approached. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He was elated. His battle had been quick and easy; he had defeated Greyback with a mere flick of his wand! Remus had been fearing the worst for nothing.

Yet, Tonks made no move to respond. In fact, she looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. Remus swallowed his joy painfully.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I didn't... I lost," she mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

"_What_?"

"I lost," she repeated, a hint of self-loathing in her voice.

Remus licked his lips. "Are you sure?"

She nodded meekly.

"No," he whispered, eyes wide. He backed away. "This can't be, it _can't_."

Remus turned to Sirius, Lily, and James, who had appeared a few feet behind the couple. He ran over to them, pointing a finger in their direction. "You can fix this! You can save her! You have to!"

He was sure he must look manic, eyes bulging, screaming at the top of his lungs and gesturing wildly at his friends. But he didn't care. Tonks was going to come back with him, she had to!

His friends averted their eyes. Remus' heart plummeted.

"No..."

"I'm sorry, mate," said James slowly. "She lost. She stays."

"But... I can't go without her."

"Chin up," said James bracingly, "you'll get to be with your boy!"

"I know, but –" He turned to Tonks – "It just won't _matter_ if you're not there."

Tears shone in her eyes. "Don't say that, Remus."

"But it's _true_."

"If you go, then at least one of us will be there with Teddy," she said dully. "That's more than I could have asked for."

"NO! I _won't_ go without you! I'll stay here, I don't care!"

"But I do care!"

Remus noticed James and Sirius exchange looks out of the corner of his eye. He ignored them.

"Remus... please do this for me."

"But –"

"Remus, _please_. Don't go playing the noble prat again! This isn't about protecting me or even about protecting yourself. This is bigger than both of us now! You need to do this for Teddy!"

"But..." He looked around desperately as his anger vanished, leaving him with the distinct feeling that his insides were deflating. He couldn't meet Tonks' gaze. "I can't lose you, too."

"Now is not the time to act as a martyr, Remus. It's the time to be a _father_."

Remus stared at Tonks. Her face seemed to contort with desperate pleading. He tore his eyes away quickly, the sight bringing on a fresh batch of pain. Instead, he looked around at his friends. James and Sirius were giving him the thumbs up, while Lily was rolling her eyes, but looked encouraging nevertheless.

He nodded, unable to find his voice.

Tonks closed her eyes tightly, and suddenly her face was streaked with silent tears. Remus closed the distance between them and held her, rubbing small, soothing circles against her back. He thought of how this would be the last time he would hold Tonks in his arms, and could not fight back his own tears. He pulled away slightly, without caring that his friends and her father were watching as he kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, her lips...

He never wanted to stop.

The sound of a throat clearing yanked him out of his reverie. Remus pulled back slightly. The others were watching the scene with grins on their faces.

Anger hit him with surprising force. He was saying goodbye to his wife – the only woman he'd ever loved – and they were _smiling_? Did they not understand the magnitude of this moment?

"We need to explain something," said Lily seriously, although a trace of her earlier smile was still on her face. "The scenes you faced – Remus fighting against Greyback and Tonks walking away from the circle of Death Eaters – those weren't really the battles."

"What?" Remus and Tonks demanded at the same time.

"Tonks, your battle was whether or not you'd walk away from a fight. To win, you had to walk away from the battle, with the understanding that some things just aren't worth fighting for. Remus, your battle had nothing to do with Greyback – which is why you won it so quickly and easily. You've made many sacrifices in your life, Remus, but they were all for the wrong reasons. Before, you sacrificed yourself because you were too scared to face reality. Now, however, every fiber of your being wanted to stay with Tonks, and yet, you chose to go back to your son. This was the first true sacrifice you made, because you knew it was the right thing to do not for yourself, but for _him_."

"You've done it, both of you," finished James, his grin becoming even more pronounced. "You can _both_ go home."

"What?" said Remus, not really believing what he heard.

"Stop your crying, you two, you're going home!" repeated Sirius.

Remus looked to Lily, the one person he knew he could trust to not be pulling a prank on him. She nodded, a smile growing more pronounced on her face. As he watched Lily, he noticed in his peripheral that Tonks was staring at her father in a similar manner. He nodded and smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Of course, Remus realized, he probably loved the idea of having Tonks back with him. He would miss his daughter.

But they were going home!

"So," Tonks asked carefully, "Greyback and Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters...?"

"Weren't really there," said Lily. "Don't worry, you didn't send them back to life or anything."

Remus met Tonks' eyes and they both smiled. Tears were streaming down Tonks' face again, and she wiped at them furiously with the back of her sleeve.

"Being silly, we're going home," she muttered.

"Not at all," he whispered, brushing a tear from her cheek with his thumb before replacing his finger with his lips.

They both laughed tearfully, and then Remus backed away slightly, allowing Ted to approach his daughter. He pulled her into a one-armed hug, while patting her on the head with the other hand. "I'll miss you. Take care, Dora. And can you do me a favor?" She nodded. "Tell your mother that I love her."

Tonks smiled sadly. "Of course, Dad."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, and then turned to Remus. "Take care of my Dora and your son, all right? You're a great wizard, Remus, don't forget that."

"Thank you, Ted."

"It's Dad," he corrected.

And then, with one last lingering look at Tonks, he disappeared.

"Right, we should be getting back, too," said James, looking at the spot in which Ted had just been standing. "It's been nice seeing you again, Moony." He clapped Remus on the shoulder. "Thanks for looking after Harry."

"He was an incredible boy – _is_ an incredible man - it was an honor to help."

Next, Sirius hugged Remus briefly, and whispered, "You and Tonks, about bloody time, old man! The way you two danced around each other before I died..." He trailed off with a reminiscent smile. "I can't believe it. She's half your age, mate! I've never been more proud!"

And then he hugged Tonks. "Don't feel guilty about not getting Bellatrix for me," he told her sincerely. "She'll get what's coming to her, I know it. In fact –" He smiled wickedly – "I wouldn't be surprised if she joins us here soon..."

Sirius then stepped back to stand with James, allowing Lily to approach. First, she hugged Tonks. "It's been a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure's all mine, really," she told Lily sincerely. "Considering what Remus has told me, you lot are as good as _celebrities_ in my mind!"

Lily laughed, and then turned to Remus. He stooped slightly so that he could hug her properly, and she kissed his cheek lightly. "Don't be afraid to be happy once in a while, Lupin, okay? You deserve it just as much as anyone else."

He smiled. "Okay."

With that, his old friends disappeared.

Remus stared at their newly vacated spots wistfully for a moment, until Tonks slipped her small hand into his. He turned to face her.

"We're going to see Teddy again," she said, unable to contain her grin. In fact, she was all but bouncing on the soles of her feet.

"I know," he replied.

Her grin was contagious. He felt happier than he could ever remember being.

And then, they were falling.

_TBC...  
_

* * *

**A/N: **_Please leave a review! __Only one more chapter to go! _


	4. Chapter 4

**The Halfway** – _Chapter Four_

**A/N: **_Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews, I really appreciated each and every one of them! A few of you expressed some disappointment at the fact that this fic is so short, and I'm sorry, but I never envisioned it to become something epic. I really just wanted to explore a possible way in which Remus and Tonks could have survived the battle. If there's anything I dislike, it's stories that go on and on unnecessarily, they really tend to lose something when they drag. So I figured, why accomplish something in 10 chapters when I can do the same in 4, right? Anyway, without further ado, here is the fourth and final installment of **The Halfway**...  
_

* * *

Tonks was moving so fast that her surroundings seemed to fade into a swirling mass of color. She had the distinct feeling that she was falling in a very steep and undignified dive. Then, it turned dark, save what seemed to be a million tiny dots of lights and she was falling even faster, and after what felt like an eternity, she could see small dark masses revealing bodies as she got closer and closer… and just when she thought she was going to hit the ground with a deathly smack, she stopped falling. 

She felt pain again. She ached everywhere, especially in her chest, right above her rapidly-pounding heart.

_Her heart was beating._ Thank Merlin! She paused just to revel in the feeling.

If it weren't for the pain, she would have jumped up in happiness. But as it was, she felt worse than she'd ever felt in her entire life. It seemed as if every inch of her was contracting in pain.

But it didn't matter, she was alive.

She didn't dare open her eyes yet. She was in too much pain. Instead, she listened to the sounds around her. There was so much noise, she couldn't pick out one sound from another. Had the Death Eaters won? Or was she lying in the middle of a battlefield, defenseless against potential curses gone astray?

Could she die now, before even given the chance to live again?

However, she was quickly driven away from her thoughts when she felt someone gently squeeze her right hand. She smiled inwardly at the feeling of the familiar warm, long fingers curling around hers.

It was Remus' hand.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching, giving way to the feeling that someone was standing over her. Tonks heard a strangled, "Oh!" and she recognized that voice as Ginny Weasley's. "I can't believe they're... _dead_."

Someone else approached the bodies as well. "I know," came Hermione's sad reply.

"I was – I can't believe... I mean he was our professor. And Tonks – I... I really liked Tonks. She was just so fun and lively and _cool_."

"I know," repeated Hermione. "They were good friends."

"Yeah..." Ginny stifled a sob. "I can't believe this. Tonks and Remus and... and my brother!"

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Hermione whispered.

The girls went quiet for a moment, although they remained in their places.

"How tragic." Ginny sighed. "It's not fair! They were just married, just had a baby... they were in love. I mean, look, Hermione, they're holding hands!"

"What?" Hermione asked sharply.

"See?"

"That's... I mean, _how_ could they be holding hands?"

"Maybe they held hands when the... curse hit them."

"Ginny! They weren't fighting in here, they were _moved_ into the Great Hall after they fell! How could they be holding hands?"

"Merlin, no... Hermione, you don't think..."

One of the girls loomed over her then, she could sense the presence of a shadow. Then a cold hand touched her cheek. "Hermione, she's warm!"

"So is Remus!" exclaimed Hermione. "Check if they're breathing!"

Ginny grabbed Tonks' arm and poked at her wrist for a moment before dropping the hand again. "She has a pulse!"

"So does Remus! Ginny, go get Madam Pomfrey _now_!"

After a lot of excited voices and much prodding of her wrist and neck, Tonks almost choked as Madam Pomfrey forced a foul-tasting potion down her throat. She coughed and sputtered and then opened her eyes.

"My goodness, Nymphadora, how did you -?" asked Madam Pomfrey with an air of amazement. "I examined you before and you seemed quite... Gods, I think I need to sit down."

Tonks smiled sheepishly and then coughed some more. Madam Pomfrey moved away then, and subjected Remus to a similar treatment. After a moment, he, too, coughed and opened his eyes.

"I do not understand," said Professor McGonagall's shocked voice as she approached. "I thought you two were... Merlin! What do you remember?"

"Not too much," came Remus' reply, his voice weak and even more raspy than usual. "We were fighting beside each other and then..." He exchanged a significant look with Tonks, as if asking her whether he should leave out the part about her dad, Lily, Sirius, and James. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. For some reason, Tonks felt that their visit to The Halfway should remain a secret between them. "And then, I was choking on some foul potion."

"It's regeneration potion, it's not supposed to taste good," snapped Madam Pomfrey. "You know, I must go. There are hundreds of people to treat here. Minerva, will you get them to St. Mungo's? They were hit by some nasty curses, I certainly think the Healers should have a look at them."

"Of course."

As McGonagall began conjuring up stretchers, Tonks decided to take a look around the Great Hall. It seemed, she finally noticed, as if people were... _celebrating_. Could it be?

"What happened?" demanded Tonks, although her voice was so weak that it was not much above a whisper. "Is Harry –"

"Harry is fine. He defeated You-Know-Who." Remus and Tonks shared shocked, but pleased looks. "We'll give you the details later, I think you really ought to get some rest now, don't you?"

"All right," Tonks agreed easily, shocking herself at her willingness to drop the subject. Before, she would have demanded to know everything that had happened during her absence. But now? Now, she was content to just let things happen. She was happy to just _live_.

"Have there been many deaths?" Remus asked slowly, a pained look on his face.

"Of course, Remus. This is war," she said sadly. "Actually," added McGonagall, pausing as if to consider whether she should break the news to them now or later, "Bellatrix was killed."

"What?"

Tonks noted a shadow of a smile cross McGonagall's face. "She was killed by... Molly Weasley."

Tonks' jaw dropped. "So Sirius was right," she mumbled under her breath so that only Remus could hear. She was suddenly overwhelmed by newfound respect for Molly Weasley. "I knew Molly was a powerful witch, but _blimey_!"

"Yes, well, you two are quite powerful yourselves, it seems. Surviving that many hexes... I daresay it's a miracle."

They both smiled. "Well, we had a little help from some friends," said Remus.

* * *

Andromeda refused to leave Tonks' side. 

She'd left baby Teddy in the care of Molly Weasley, and Tonks didn't have the heart to argue. After all, having the baby around was keeping the witch's mind off of Fred's tragic death. Teddy wasn't allowed in the ward anyway, and Tonks was more than willing to do whatever she could to help, even if it meant putting up with her mother's constant needling.

"I can't believe you went to fight," Andromeda hissed for what seemed like the hundredth time since she'd barged into the ward in St. Mungo's. "Had me worried sick..."

"I know, Mum," she replied patiently. "I really wish I hadn't. I made a huge mistake, and I'm sorry."

"You could have _died_, for Merlin's sake!

"Keep your voice down," Tonks said in a harsh whisper, looking nervously over toward where Remus was slumbering peacefully. He shifted in his sleep, but did not wake.

"... Lucky, very lucky," Andromeda ended in a low whisper.

Tonks nodded in agreement, though she was not about to tell her mother just how close her scuffle with death had been.

"I don't know what I would have done if you had..." Andromeda sniffed grandly, turning away from her daughter with the slightest hint of a tear escaping down her weary face.

"You would have gotten through it... and you would have done a great job at raising Teddy, too."

"Shh, don't say that, you silly girl!"

"But it's true, Mum. You're so strong..."

She shook her head sadly. "I'm not nearly as strong as you think."

"Rubbish. I had to have gotten my strength from somewhere, and I know it wasn't Dad. A right coward that man was, always running from a fight," said Tonks with a smile.

Andromeda laughed tearfully at her daughter's joke. "He wasn't a coward, darling."

"I know," Tonks said sincerely. "He just chose his fights carefully."

"Very carefully," agreed Andromeda, looking mildly surprised at her daughter's unexpected wisdom.

She and her mother had not discussed Ted at length since his death. Yet, remembering her father's last words to her in the Halfway, it suddenly felt of the utmost importance to bring him up again.

"Dad's at peace now, you know, wherever he is. But I know he misses you a lot," assured Tonks, though she did not elaborate. Somehow, she knew that no one would believe her tale of visiting the Halfway, not even her own mother.

"I hope so."

"He'll never stop loving you, either. You should remember that, Mum."

"You think so?" asked Andromeda cautiously.

She and her mother had not been close before. Though she knew Andromeda loved her, she was not as openly affectionate toward Tonks as her father had been. This was new territory for both of them.

Tonks reached for her mother's hand and squeezed it. "I know so."

Andromeda looked down tearfully at her daughter and sighed. "Thank you, Nymphadora."

"You're welcome," she said, so relieved to finally see a peaceful look cross her mother's features again that she didn't even bother to chastise her for calling her _Nymphadora_.

* * *

Since Teddy hadn't been allowed to visit their ward at St. Mungo's, their first day back home was also the first day they got see their son again. From the moment she walked into the door, Tonks grabbed their son out of Andromeda's arms and refused to let go. 

Remus didn't protest, allowing his wife all the time she needed with their son. Instead, he watched as she held the infant tight to her body, alternating between kissing his chubby cheeks and looking down at him in awe. He knew that she was feeling overwhelmingly grateful to have a second chance with her son.

He knew how she was feeling because he felt that way, too.

Remus was painfully aware that he had made some grave mistakes before the battle. But there was no use dwelling. He had the rest of his life to make it up to his wife and son.

And he would.

He would try his hardest to be the husband and father they deserved. Which was enough. He knew that Tonks would never even dream of asking more of him than that.

Now that night was upon them, however, Remus lay in bed beside Tonks, listening to her low breathing as if it was the most beautiful song he'd ever heard. He waited for that steady rise and fall of her chest with each rhythmic breath to tell him that she was truly asleep, before turning on his side.

Remus gazed at Tonks' figure, illuminated beneath a blanket of pale moonlight. She hadn't seemed this peaceful since before Teddy was born. Since then, she had always been on alert - always poised to fight. While it was this desire to battle evil that made her who she was, he was relieved to find that it was now a little more restrained.

Before, she was reckless with her life. Almost as reckless with her life as he had been with her heart.

But they had both learned their lesson now. It was time to push aside the selfishness, and to acknowledge that whether they were in the midst of war or peace, there always would be fear. It was time to rise above all that.

It was time to rise above all that, and be parents.

Softly, he trailed the side of his thumb against her cheek. She smiled slightly and mumbled incoherently, but did not wake. He smiled as well; she was absolutely beautiful.

He went over to the cradle in the corner of their room, intending to watch his son as he slept, and was surprised to find two rapidly color-changing eyes staring back at him. Grinning, he picked up his son and held him close for a moment, the baby staring up at him in turn with silent wonder.

Then, he lay down on the floor, flat on his back, and placed his son atop his chest.

Remus watched with a smile as Teddy's chubby hand grabbed a fistful of hair. He knew now that he had been living a half-life before, going through the motions, but denying himself true happiness. Despite his joy at Teddy's birth, even then he had been holding back, afraid of the sheer strength of the love he'd felt for his son.

He thought of his friends' words to him then, of them telling him not to fight against happiness in his life. He knew now that they were right.

Remus wasn't going to hold back anymore. He had been given a second chance to live and love, and he was going to make the best of it. The thought brought tears to his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered, thinking hard of Sirius, Lily, James, and Ted. He was sure they could hear him.

As Remus stroked Teddy's soft forehead with his index finger, he was pleased to find that all of his reservations about marriage and fatherhood had left him.

There were no regrets now. Just an overwhelming feeling of gratitude that he had been given a second chance.

For a long time, he merely lay there, reveling in the feeling of his son's rapidly beating heart against his own.

It was the greatest gift he could have ever been given.

_Fin  
_

* * *

**A/N: **_So... what do you think? Was it too sappy? (Is there such a thing??) Please drop me a final review! And be sure to look out for my next fic, **Conversations About A Werewolf**, which will be hitting a website near you shortly. (Sorry, I couldn't resist - that's the end of my self-pimpage!) Thanks for sticking by this story, long live denial!  
_


End file.
